knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fursona
The Fursona (タグエル Tagueru) is a combat shapeshifting class that is introduced in KvD: Legends Awakening. Able to switch between humanoid and beast forms (sometimes Roskinsian) with the aid of concentrated power stored within Beaststones, Fursona attack either by hurling their bodies at their foes or swiping at them with their claws. Some Fursonas can also have Roskinsian blood inherited from thier parents (Roskinsian x Fursona) Profile The Fursonas were once a massive race of beast-people who could transform into various animals in a manner similar to the Beast tribe Valence of the Raegrera Series. According to Tenaki, a Fursona who is descended from a genealogy of rabbit / fox shape-shifters, certain species of Fursona are able to assume the form of birds and cats. Fursona are also known for their acute senses, namely that of smell and hearing, allowing them to exploit enemy weaknesses and scry into the hearts of the people they interact with. Long ago, it is said that the First Exalt championed the cause of the then-enslaved Fursona, who were kept as laborers or pets by humans. In return for the freedom he won them, the Fursona owe a debt of gratitude toward the First Exalt and his descendants, and subsequently Delyra as a whole. In more recent years, the onset of a genocide spearheaded by an unknown group of humans wiped out the Fursona population, leaving Tenaki as the sole survivor. Tenaki has troubling memories of the attack itself, as he mentions to Lansu, but does not remember the identities of those responsible for it. Despite his recollection of the genocide, Tenaki's knowledge of Fursona culture is, by his own standards, lacking. This becomes clear in his supports with his son, Yiraloth, as he does not know Fursona customs that pertain to motherhood or child raising. However, he seems to be familiar with other aspects of Fursona culture, such as religion. The Fursona, he mentions, consider the moon to be akin to the afterlife, where the souls of the departed return upon death. Out of respect, the Fursona do not look upon it directly, and gaze only at its reflection instead. As a whole, the Fursona are known for being exceptional warriors. Additionally, as noted by Arcturakos in Chapter 6, "in Fursona society, everyone is treated as an equal," possibly implying that they lack centralized leadership like Delyra's exalt. Tenaki's mannerisms and behavior reflect an unfamiliarity with human customs. This is both the result of Fursona customs as well as a consequence of solitude, as Tenaki lived life in seclusion after the death of his warren. For example, in a support conversation with Silas, he licks food off his face, citing that it is the way Fursonas clean each other. Physical distinctions between Fursona and humans seem to be limited to appearance, aside from a possible difference in taste and food preferences, such as the fact that potatoes seem to make Fursonas sick. Fursonas are capable of crossbreeding with humans, resulting in children who can shapeshift like their Fursona parent. This becomes a necessity in order to keep the race alive, for if Tenaki wasn't able to bear children, the race would definitely go extinct. Like hybrid Roskinsians, hybrid Fursona will not always inherit every physical feature of their Fursona parent, but they are able to fully assume the form of the animal that said parent is able to transform into. Overview Combat Fursonas are very agile units with decent Strength, allowing them to inflict massive quantities of damage and evade hostile assaults with ease. The Fursonas' weapons of choice, the Beaststone and Beaststone+, award them large bonuses that are particularly pronounced in the Skill and Speed departments, giving them an edge against slower enemies and allows the wielder to effectively employ skills that require a high Skill stat. As Fursona are considered to be beast units, this status that is tagged to them is carried over to other classes that they may choose to reclass into. This means that they are susceptible to Beast Killers and the Beastbane skill. Lancebreaker is the best remedy against this weakness, given that their already high Skill and Speed effectively render them almost impossible to hit, the addition of this skill will further boost their proficiency in dodging attacks. The two skills that Fursona learn are Even Rhythm and Beastbane. Even Rhythm adds 10 points to their Hit Rate and Avoid, boosting their already superb accuracy and dodging capabilities on even-numbered turns. The usefulness of Beastbane is more tangible, as it awards its users a bonus to their attacks if they are commanded to attack beast-based units. Given the large number of mounted units that take to the battlefield as enemies starting from Chapter 12, Fursona thus become especially valuable assets of the player's army. In-Book Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Notable Fursonas Legends Awakening / Blaze: * Tenaki - The calm, sensible, and self-reliant last member of the Fursona race. * Yiraloth - Tenaki's hybrid son from the future. * Snugjack - Tenaki's second adopted son. * Reuben - If the father is Yiraloth or the mother is Tenaki. Notes * In an inconsistency, Tenaki tells Rikkert that he was raised by her mother with other fursonas, but in a support with Yiraloth claims him mother, and all other Fursona were killed when she was an infant, thus giving Tenaki no knowledge of Fursona motherhood. * The mysterious mentions of Yiraloth's hybrid blood whereabouts are unknown throughout the series. Yiraloth can only be born if one of the parents are either Roskinsian x Fursona. His leafy sea dragon form schemes in vibrant midnight colors, the same can be found on a Roskinisian Reuben (M or F) Gallery Tenaki Fursona transformed.png|Tenaki's Fursona concept Zeraoth Fursona transformed.png|Yiraloth and Snugjack's Fursona concept Yiraloth (Fursona transformed).PNG|Yiraloth and Male Reuben's transformed Fursona form Yiraloth and Tealgra.png|Yiraloth and Tealgra illustration from Knights vs Dragons: The Shepherd Files Yiraloth in Battle.PNG|Yiraloth's Fursona form in Battle Category:Class Category:Race